The Empty
by Adomian
Summary: After the great battle of Hogwarts and Voldemort's defeat, new enemies have come to take Voldemort's place. In disguise, they have taken over control of Hogwarts and the Ministry. Harry, Ron, and Hermione must unite once again to fight them.


**Prologue**

**A/N: planning on shipping Harry with Richter. Hermione and Ron get married, leaving Harry alone to be seduced by Richter, who is looking for a companion to fill the "void" in his life.**

Richter walked briskly through the stone corridor. He could hear his squishy sounding footsteps echoing off the silent walls. It was three o'clock and all of the students were asleep in their four-posters. Richter knew the layout of the castle perfectly; he'd been studying the plans for weeks. Halfway along the corridor, he saw a giant tapestry of an old wizard who seemed to be staring at Richter in disgust. Richter ignored the old tapestry as he pushed it aside and stepped into the secret passageway behind. This, he knew, was the quickest and safest route to the entrance to the Headmaster's Office, on the third floor. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he heard two voices. He recognized them as Headmistress McGonogal, and Slughorn, one of the teachers at Hogwarts. He hid behind the tapestry and listened.

"A break-in?" said McGonogal's voice. "That's absurd. Surely we would have known about it."

"Minerva, I've got it on good authority that a strange creature has been seen inside the castle."

"Who's authority?"

"Mandy Brocklehurst. She's sure to be famous one day. I believe her completely."

McGonogal sighed. "Well, I'll take it into consideration, but I really don't think that the word of one student should be taken as a fact."

Richter heard her footsteps beginning to walk away, when she turned back.

"What is this creature?" she asked.

"Minerva, it's a giant anus."

Richter listened closely to the rest of their conversation then swore under his breath. His cover had been blown. Well, he thought, he'd just have to do his job more quickly. He waited until he heard the last of Slughorn's heavy footsteps leave the corridor then left the passage. He was just opposite to the two ugly gargoyles guarding the entrance to the McGonogal's office.

"Spotted dick," he whispered to one of the gargoyles and they both jumped aside. He'd heard McGonogal say the name of the delicious dessert shortly after her conversation with Slughorn. Richter stepped onto the spiral staircase as it spun, and was taken to the large oak door of the office. He knocked.

"Horace?" asked McGonogal's voice from within.

Doing his best impression, Richter replied, "Yes. There's something I forgot to mention."

"Come in, then."

Richter wouldn't have knocked if he didn't have to, but he knew that the Headmaster's office was sealed with a charm that prevented anyone from entering without permission. Still, he knew he could complete his mission. He drew his wand and threw open the door, seeing McGonogal's shocked expression. "Petrificus totalus!" he yelled, before she could grab her wand off the desk. She sat rigid in her chair, the surprise permanently on her face. She couldn't move, but her eyes seemed to ask a question. _Why?_

"Well, Headmistress, or should I say ex-Headmistress, it's simple. For years, our people, the illustrious anii, have been oppressed by you humans. But not any more! Hogwarts is now under anus control, and there's nothing you can do about it except watch as we take over the wizarding world."

Richter then pointed his wand at himself and, with a silent flick of his wand, he altered his appearance; a pair of square glasses with cat-like markings on him. Richter was five feet tall and five feet wide. In fact, he was completely circular and almost flat, as if somewhat had cast an engorgement charm on a disembodied anus. He had arms and legs protruding from his sides, and a pair of eyes on his top. How he ate, well, it was better left un-mentioned.

Just then, he heard a knock on the office door.

"It's Hagrid," the gruff voice said. "I've got summat ter tell you."

"Enter," said Richter commandingly.

Hagrid opened the door and ducked through it before finally looking up. "Proffessor McGonogal, you look different."

"Yes, Hagrid," said Richter in his deep, raspy voice. He'd heard of Hagrid before. He knew that Hagrid would never see through his ploy. "I'm a little under the weather."

"Oh. Yah' sound diffrent too. Anyway, I've just come to ter tell you that I've seen summat sneakin' around the grounds."

"Is that so, Hagrid?"

"Yup. I'm sure I saw it. It looked like a... well... a giant anus. Bigger than me own, I reckon."

"Oh, that. Yeah, I'd just ignore that if I were you."

"Ok. Just thought I'd let ya' know."

Hagrid turned around to leave then turned back suspiciously. "Hold on," he said, looking from Richter to McGonogal, who sat unmoving in her chair, looking as though she was trying her hardest to get the message across to Hagrid.

"What is it, Hagrid?" asked Richter kindly.

"I, uh... Hmm... I forgot!"

"Well, don't hesitate to come to me if you remember."

"I will. Anyway, I've got to look after me pumpkins. Make sure that giant anus don't eat 'em."

Hagrid left and, after moving McGonogal's body to a wooden chair in the corner, Richter took his new place behind the Headmaster's desk. A broad smile of contentment came across his rectum. "I've done it," he said to himself.


End file.
